In regard to the creation of excess funds, U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,191 is incorporated herein by reference. This patent discloses creating excess funds by rounding up the amounts involved in financial transactions. Such transactions may for example include checking account deposits, check and ATM withdrawals, and credit, debit, or smart card drafts. To create the excess funds, the customer instructs the bank that manages the customer's account to perform the rounding services. The funds are distributed to recipients determined by the customer. This requires the bank to offer and perform the service and thus limits the customer when such services are unavailable.
In regard to the creation and distribution of deposits and payments to financial institutions, account holder can currently make deposits or payments to their accounts held by a financial institution using mail, a bank teller, an ATM, their employer making a direct payroll deposit, or by account transfer from another financial institutions.
An object of the invention is to improve such methods and systems.